


LA FAMILIA ES  LO MÁS IMPORTANTE.

by SolarisLuminis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisLuminis/pseuds/SolarisLuminis





	1. Prólogo.

Antes de los tiempos que todos conocemos, ya que la mayoría cree que son mitos o fantasía; como lo es la magia, los dioses griegos y romanos, los seres de la mitología o la misteriosa historia que cuenta de una parte de mundo que esta oculta de todo el mundo incluyendo a los dioses. Pero adivine que es **VERDAD**.

Los tres grandes dioses junto a los demás dioses que conforman el consejo y Hestia. Más de la mayoría aceptaron participar en una pequeña aventura, excepto Hera. De que se trata esa Aventura se estarán preguntando o me equivoco, ahora se la digo....

Se trata de **_vivir una vida mortal:_** desde nacer hasta morir, viviendo todo lo que se siente ser un mortal para compréndelos más. Casi todos empezaron antes de la segunda guerra mundial. Excepto algunos dioses que se quedaron esperando más tiempo, estos eras: Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Apolo, Deméter y Dionisio. Que bajaron después de la segunda guerra mundial.

Ahora comienza la historia por nuestro sexy dios Hermes.


	2. Capítulo 1.

El joven Hermes no tenía previsto cuando acepto participar en la aventura, que terminaría en una pobre familia de magos que antes fueron de alta cuna y de cajón ser una mujer, pero sin ninguna gracia. Ya que dicha familia tenía edromagria, ya que quería preservar la sangre de Salazar Slytherin que creían que tenía, pero en realidad descendían de la hermana menor de Salazar. Por eso solo se casaban entre la familia para no compartir El don de Pársel, pero eso trajo consecuencias como que con cada generación se debilitara la magia ya que no la renovaban con sangre y magia nueva, también deformaciones en el cuerpo. Hasta que solo 3 personas de toda la familia quedaron. Ella, su padre y su hermano mayor.

Su madre antes de morir después de parto, la llamo Penélope Gaunt.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo de ello, su padre junto a su hermano la trataban como una sirvienta ya que como no tenía magia suficiente, para ellos no valía la pena valorara.

* * *

**Pov. Penélope.**

En un día como cualquiera vi a un guapo joven muggle de alto estatus en la sociedad muggle, llamado Tom Riddle.

❤ Quede enamorada de él. 💖

Todos los días lo veía pasa cabalgando en su yegua. Pero él no me correspondía.

Entonces me puse a investigar en los viejos libros que todavía tenía mi familia, a ver si había algo que me pudiera ayudar, mi investigación duro un mes y medio. Pero dio muy buenos resultados, encontré una porción que se llama **_Amortentia_**. 

Lo bueno de eso que ya tenia todos los ingredientes que se necesitan para su elaboración.

_"Solo falta deshacerme de mi padre y hermano"._

No tuve que esperar tanto, ya que al segundo día de que empezará la elaboración de la porción, llegaron 2 aurores y se llevaron arrestados a mi padre y hermano a Azkaban, por usar magia en muggles.

_Ya que está resuelto lo de mi familia_.

**Fin Pov. Penélope**

* * *

Cuando Tom estaba pasan por su choza lo paro y le ofreció un vaso de agua que contenía la porción y el efecto fue inmediato.

Solo estuvieron 2 semanas de novios y luego se fugaron a Londres, donde se casaron.

Ya casados se fueron a vivir a centro de Londres. Penélope cada semana le suministraba la poción, hasta que quedo embaraza y le dejo de suministrar la porción a Tom, pensado que ya la amaba. Pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando la dejo aun cuando le dijo que esperaba a su hijo de 3 meses de gestación.

Como no tenía dinero vendió el relicario de Slytherin y con ello se sostuvo hasta la hora de parto.

Llego a un orfanato llamado Santa Mónica donde con todas su energía dio a luz a su pequeño.

  
Llamadoro Tom Marvolo Riddle Gaunt, naciendo el 31 de Diciembre de 1928, con su último suspiro miro por última vez a su pequeño deseando que tuviera buena vida, **lamentablemente no se podría cumplir su deseo** y fue poco a poco cerrando sus ojos para ya nunca más abrirlos.


End file.
